Due to the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices provide various multimedia services such as voice call services, video call services, messenger services, broadcasting services, wireless internet services, camera services, and music playback services.